clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mickeybb1/Latest on Snowtendo
I have been making a lot of blog post lately so this page will be on all the information you will need for Race Through Time. 'Latest on Snowtendo (Penguin Kart 3)' Hey everyone, I'm Mickeybb1 giving you a report to tell you what is going on at the moment with the most popular gaming company, Snowtendo. The rumor that is going on right now is that a OFFICIAL Penguin Kart 3 could be arriving in stores soon. We interviewed the feature manager of the penguin kart series to tell us about some of the features we might see in the OFFICIAL penguin kart 3. Mickeybb1: So tell me, is the rumor true? Feature Manager: Well, we have been getting request that a new penguin kart umm should come out for more racing action. On a scale from 1 to 10, I would have to say 8. We have been designing a new game for the penguin kart series. And Because it is possible that this might be the last game in the series besides the new DS game, we want to make it the best one yet! Mickeybb1: So what will are players be seeing in this new upcoming game? Feature Manager: I want to be able to make it so that when you are playing this fantastic game, it actually feels like you are that character and you are riding on those tracks really fast!! And you know for that happen i need something to make it pop out you know. So I was thinking about makng this the first ever penguin kart 3-D game!!! Mickeybb1: 3-D! Feature Manager: Yeah, 3 dimensional! It will bring a whole new experience for the players. Well, also we will be adding umm more characters, tracks and battle arena's. And the team thought we could bring some SECRETS to the game! Like secret cups and maybe a secret prix! Mickeybb1: Wow! It seems like the game is going to rock! It was nice talking to you. Feature Manager: You too mickey master! So It is confirmed that a new penguin kart game will be arriving this summer! SWEAT RIGHT! 'Latest On Snowtendo (3D canceled and THE NAME)' I got a email from snowtendo about the penguin kart 3. Apparently, the 3D is canceled for penguin kart 3, but I got the OFFICIAL name for penguin kart 3. This is what Penguin Kart 3 will be called! Penguin Kart 3 Race Through Time It is going to be the greatest racing game brought to you by snowtendo 'Latest On Snowtendo (UNofficial Logo)' I got the result's from snowtendo about the new logo for RTT. The winner is... (Drum Role) Z K's Penguin Kart logo! Great job! Akbaboy and E-114 did a good job on the logo's they made as well. Akbaboy and E-114's might show up show up in RTT too. You never know what can happen! 'Latest On Snowtendo (Bumper Cars)' This morning I went down to snowtendo industries so they can show me a new feature that they are working on. They new feature will be called "Bumper Cars" that will be in Race Through Time! First, you will go into the battle arena mode and then choose bumper cars mode. This mode is up to 6 players. It is where you choose your arena and go in there on bumper cars mode and well, play bumper cars! You get points for the times that you bump your opponent. You can play against the computer or someone else who is online. Once you get a bunch of points you will have to try to defeat "The Grand Bumper" (boss). And if you get more points than him in bumper cars, then you get a special trophy! Comment in this and tell me if you think this is a good idea. 'Latest On Snowtendo (Released date)' Good news! Snowtendo has been working on PK3 since october. And they have gotten far on the game. So they decided to tell everyone the release date of Race Through Time!! And the release date is... (DRUM ROLE)... August 19th 2010! They've been adding a lot to the game and it should defiantly be 10 times better than Penguin Kart 2. But at anytime the date might change, because now they are in a rush to get it done. More or less. 'Latest On Snowtendo (Tracks)' Snowtendo has been working on the tracks for race through time. and they are have some ideas for new tracks already, but they want even MORE! So they told me to tell you to leave a comment and type a track idea. Put the Track name, and some details to go along with it. And SURE you can use more than one track idea! KEEP THINKING! 'It's Coming Soon!' Penguin Kart 3 will be arriving in about 1 month! It's Going to be packed with excitement, Challenge and a whole lot of fun! I just wanted to let you know. And I am signing off from posting blog post until the day comes. AUGUST 19TH 2010 Category:Blog posts